Madness
by Sweetness inna Lick
Summary: They're all mad, he realized, every single one of them


Title: Madness

Summary: They were all mad, Jacob realized, every single one of them.

Disclaimer: Has never read the book muchless own it. I don't like wasting money when I have the internet.

Author's Note: Would like to thank all the decent fanfics out there that include the pairings Edward and Jacob and those that do not include some random OC character that do not lead to any gay sex between Jacob and Edward. A special thanks to those who keep their updates consistent and those who keep on updating no matter how random it is. Keep it up and I think you are all amazing

* * *

They were all mad, Jacob realized, every single one of them.

There is the little vampiress who likes to dress him. Her name is Alice, she reminds him of a faire or an imp of some kind. She likes to hum as she dresses him in clothes he would never buy for himself. He used to resist but now he allows her to do as she pleases and watches as she gushes in delight every time he tries on a new outfit. He does not exactly pay enough attention to hear her words but the way she beams is all he really needs.

There is Rosalie, she is supposedly the most beautiful of them all. To Jacob, she is just a bitch or at least tries to be. He thinks she is more crazy than mad. She insults him and calls him names but strokes his hair when she thinks he is asleep on the porch. He likes her though for no matter how rude she can be, she is sharp and fun to match wits with. And no matter what she says, he knows there is no real heat behind her words.

There is her mate, Emmett, a thick youth who he plays with. Their play is raw and rough. Limits and safety do not exist in their world when they play. Bones are smashed, noses are broken and anything else in their way is destroyed. He likes playing with Emmett; there is something nostalgic about their roughhousing. He likes the jokes and topics they discuss whether it be cars or sports, etc.

There is the healer, the "father" of them. Jacob goes to him when bones are dislocated or things that can not be pushed out are shoved in (1). He lets the man relocate and remove for he feels the man needs to. He feels the man needs to fix something, anything as long as it breathes. The healer's name is Carlisle.

For every father there must be a mother, and their mother was Esme. She feeds and fawns over him like a mother would her youngest. Something he feels she can not do with the others. He eats what she gives him and allows her to treat him like a child. Something he is sure he has never had before (2).

There is Alice's mate, Jasper, the one who feels other's emotions. Jacob never allows himself near the male when he feels reality slipping from him. He knows the older can not handle such turmoil when he himself can barely stand it. Sometimes they talk and other times they just sit in silence as if appreciating each other's presence.

And then there is Edward. Jacob often wonders if he is the oldest but he does not care enough to ask. To him, Edward is the maddest as well as the most beautiful of them all. He spends the most time with Edward, day or night. It makes little difference.

Edward is different from the others. The way he touches and smiles at Jacob is anything but platonic but they are not always sexual. Occasionally they are loving. At times, they will just lie in bed touching each other softly, content with just being near each other. But every now and again it is not enough and the touches turn hot and raw. It is those times when Jacob _must_ feel Edward whether inside of him or Edward inside him. It does not matter but _it_ must be there.

He thinks Edward is mad because he mutters to himself. He mutters his regrets, his sorrows, his guilt but Jacob hears and soothes him the best way he can. He does not truly understand but he does it because he loves Edward more than he does himself. He feels the source of this guilt is the missing vampiress. The one he knows exist but no longer he feels.

He knows she existed because he dreams of her from time to time. He feels that he had loved her once upon a time. But when he tries to remember, anger and hate boils within him. In his dreams she is beautiful yet frightening. She was always splattered in blood. The dream is so real; he can smell the blood on her, _his blood._ They fight in his dream, for something they both want but only what **one** of them already has…what **he** already has…

It always ends the same though. A hand wrapped around his neck but a hole through her chest made by his claws. She falls to the ground, screaming in the night but he just stands there as if unable to understand what he had just done. He always wakes up crying but Edward is always there to wipe the tears.

A shapeshifter living among vampires, a mutt among leeches. It is both ironic and insane. They are mad, every single one of them, mad as a student on LSD (3). But he loves them despite that… because Jacob is just as mad.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey, I lives, is that not awesome? Anyways here are some explanations for the number thingies

1. In case you get confused, sometimes things can't be pushed out by the body so what tends to happen is that the body heals and covers whatever gets stuck inside which can cause problems. So to make sure this does not happen, it must be removed so the wound can heal properly.

2. In my mind, Jacob is still a child in some ways. He's like 14-15 right? In fi mi eyes, a pickney dat. Me nuh consider you an adult till yu either lick eighteen or yu a push yu own key (have your own place) So he still desires a mother's love and his mother did die when he was younger…

3. A student suffered a bad trip after taking LSD. He thought that he was an orange and if anyone touched him he would turn into orange juice. So he locked himself up in his room and would have starved to death, if friends didn't leave him food. You can't make up funny shit like that up.

I like this fic. The diction, I really enjoyed writing in, it reminded me of something else but I could not figure out what. Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed my little fanfic and it doesn't disappoint. There are many things that make my insides squirm win delight and one of them is reviews. So…review? I gots cookies…lots of cookies…I know you like cookies…who can hate cookies? No one, that's who!

Miko

P.S.

The fight was for Edward which was pointless since he already belonged to Jacob. How they fell in love is another story that will probably **never **be written. Just in case, some readers didn't know what Bella and Jacob could be fighting for.


End file.
